dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Catcher
Star Catcher is the third aired episode of ''Dora the Explorer ''from season four. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Abuela *Swiper *Azul *Prince of Cloud Castle *Woo-Hoo Star *Saltador Star *Noisy Star *Glowy Star *Switchy Star Summary Dora gets a star pocket from her Abuela and becomes a star catcher. Review Abuela gives Dora a special present -- a star pocket. Dora can catch stars and put them in a star pocket. Dora catches her first star and it was an explorer star named Woo-hoo. A baby star who likes playing peek-a-boo. All of a sudden Swiper comes along and swipes the star pocket and puts sticky tape on a balloon string to the star pocket and flies away with it. Dora had to find out where the balloon is taking the star pocket. Map says that the balloon is taking the star pocket to the cloud castle. Before they can get there, Dora & Boots had to go across the stormy water, next they have to go up Dragon Mountain and then they'll get to the cloud castle to rescue Woo-hoo. Dora & Boots put their hands around their eyes like a telescope to search for the stormy water. Dora & Boots got to catch more stars even though the star pocket was taken away.Dora & Boots caught 4 more stars and they were explorer stars. Dora caught Saltador, a super-jumping explorer star and Noisy Star who honks really loud to give a warning. Boots caught Glowy, an explorer star who gives out a bright light and Switchy who can change into 3 different shapes. It can turn into a square, a triangle or a circle. Dora, Boots and the explorer stars made it to the stormy water. They use a boat to get them across. Dora & Boots put on lifejackets so they can be safe. As they sailed across the stormy water, it got dark. They choose Glowy the bright light explorer star. Glowy goes to the bow which is the front of the boat and acts like a spotlight. Suddenly the boat approached some sharks. The sharks had big teeth. Dora & Boots will have to jump over the sharks. They choose Saltador the super-jumping explorer star. They jump over 3 sharks. After that, the boat bumps into a whale who is asleep. Dora & Boots choose Noisy Star. Noisy Star honks a couple of times. And then the whale woke up and swam out of the way. Dora & Boots made it across the stormy water with the explorer star's help. They approach the dock and put a wooden ramp down so they can get out. Now, Dora and Boots had to get over Dragon Mountain. Woo-hoo calls out from afar. They had to rescue Woo-hoo who's in the cloud castle. Dora & Boots saw train tracks on Dragon Mountain. They ride Azul the blue train up Dragon Mountain. Azul noticed that there was a pattern in the tracks. It went square, triangle, circle. After getting up to the top of the mountain, they had to go down Dragon Mountain fast because a dragon was coming towards them. On their way down the mountain, there were some pieces missing in the tracks. Dora & Boots chose Switchy the shape-changing explorer star. Switchy turns into a circle to complete the gap. Then Switchy turns into a square to fill in another gap. After Azul got Dora & Boots down Dragon Mountain. The dragon was trying to warn them about the missing pieces in the tracks but the dragon was glad that they got down OK and flew away. Dora & Boots get off Azul the blue train and woo-hoo is still calling out from afar. But, Dora and Boots were getting close to the cloud castle. Dora remembers that the cloud castle is on the highest cloud. They find the cloud castle on the highest cloud. Saltador gives Dora & Boots some super-jumping power so they can super-jump into the cloud castle. Then it was time to find Woo-hoo and the star pocket. The cloud castle prince had the star pocket and Woo-hoo was still inside it. Dora and Boots try to get it back but the guards stood in their way. The prince said that everything inside his castle belongs to him. Boots asked the prince to give back the star pocket and the prince said no and that he's the star catcher now. Dora told the prince that he isn't a real star catcher and that her Abuela told to the prince that a real star catcher is a friend to the stars. The prince tries to prove that he's a real star catcher by having a star catching contest. Dora and the prince were ready and lots of different colored stars came along. Dora caught the stars. The prince didn't catch any but Dora caught all the stars. The prince gives the star pocket back to Dora. Woo-hoo tanked Dora for rescuing him. The prince felt sad so Woo-hoo tries to cheer him up by saying his name. The prince laughs and he had to admit that he was wrong to try and keep the star pocket to himself and realized that it's best to be a friend to the stars. And that was how Dora & Boots went on a star catching adventure. Trivia *Throughout the rest of the season, the star pocket can be noticeably visible on Backpack's side, despite the fact that star catching is no longer used. *This episode took place before "The Lost City". *This episode marks the most stars caught by 12. *This is the only episode where, after Map showed the places to go, Dora did not ask where to go first. Instead, she and Boots immediately start looking for the first location. *This is the final episode until "Dora's World Adventure" and "Dora Saves the Mermaids" where Dora keeps track of the places to go. On later episodes starting with season four, Dora asks Map to know where to go next, and Map marks off the passed places with a red checkmark. This got carried over to Dora later this season and in the rest of the series. Explorer Stars *Woo-hoo *Saltador *Noisy Star *Glowy *Switchy Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:2004 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video